


Last Summer

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Newt, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drabble, Happy Ending, Hurt and comfort, Injured Percival, M/M, PTSD, Saving Percival Graves LIKE HE DESERVES, Summer Love, Time Skips, just a short thing, time stamps, young au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Newt Scamander met the love of his life in Spring.





	Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliaaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/gifts).



> Listen I've been listening to Our Last Summer from Mama Mia for about 4 hours, this idea wouldn't leave me alone, I literally could not focus on anything else.
> 
> NOW Y'ALL CAN SUFFER WITH ME
> 
> dmitriwrites.tumblr.com

Newt Scamander met the love of his life in Spring. His family were on holiday to America whilst his father dealt with business and were invited to dinner with a big family there. He was prepared to stay silent and not ruin things, in fact, out of the way was best. 

He’d slipped out after a hello from Mr and Mrs Graves, into luscious gardens where he sunk to the grass and coaxed the young bowtruckle from his sleeve, feeding him little bugs from the grass and chatting quietly. 

“Is that a Bowtruckle?” He turns to meet golden eyes, messy hair and a crooked smile.

He’s never quite the same after that.

-

Percival is following his father into the Aurors. He’s alight when he talks about saving the people, changing the laws to be fair again. Thick brows dance complicatedly but there’s a glow in his cheeks as he laughs and Newt watches him with the strangest pattering in his chest. 

They meet every day. Percival is only two years older then him, at eighteen he’s just started Auror training, he shows Newt moves, helps him practicing fighting with his Swooping Evil. Swoop is still unsure, and grumpy, but complies. When he first knocks Percival to his rear he’s sure the other boy will hate him, but Percival climbs up, earings glinting as he shoves back his hair, a grin on his face as he points his wand and says a firm “Good. Again.”

They cook together, a ridiculous meal for their families, a blending of British and Amercan. Newt laughs when Percival tries and fails not to snicker at Spotted Dick and Percival snorts when Newt nearly sees heaven trying peanut butter.

It ends in a flour fight, both panting and grinning to each other, there’s something there, a strange want in his mind but Percival floats the plates and he dismisses it.

-

Percival kisses him in the rain in summer, they’d been out hunting fairies for Newt’s study when the sky opened, tripping and grabbing hands to pull eachother under the shelter. Newt complains loudly about how his hair will frizz now, Percival tells him he’ll sill look pretty and flicks his curls from his fringe, he looks to him, cocking his head when something on the older boys face changes, he doesn’t think to move away when Percival kisses him. It simply seems right.

They slot together easily and Newt wonders if this is how a Swooping Evil feels meeting their mate. Large hands on him are warm, kisses full of smiles. They trade secret’s under stars, under covers, behind shelves.

Newt wonders how long he’s been in love with him, because it feels like forever.

-

Percival get’s quiet in Autumn. Begins pulling away when Newt leans in, turning his face away when Newt tells him he’s beautiful. 

He knows it’s coming, he’s seen this before, he’s young not naive.

It’s the night before he’s due to go home when he finds Percival in their spot, by the river in the woods outside New York. He sinks down next to him, quiet as Percival struggles for words. 

“Do you know the statistics that a long distance relationship will work?” Newt shakes his head, he’d never thought to care how others worked, it never made sense to him anyway. “Do you know how many people stay together forever at our age?”

His heart breaks in his chest when Percival wont look at him for a moment, but he doesn’t cry, he’d never been one for forcing someone to stay when they so longed to go.

“You will stop by if you’re in America again?” 

Newt nods wordlessly when Percival finally looks at him.

“And you wont forget?”

They share one last kiss as Newt promises to remember him, as if there was ever a chance he could forget Percival.

-

He grows as one does, goes to war, is offered the job he’s always dreamed of doing. 

He makes it to New York on a boat, but nothing is the same as he remembered. Streets are different, the people are different. He meets Jacob, Tina, Queenie, goes on a mad goose chase through the parks.

He knows the man before him is not Percival Graves. 

There’s no warmth in his eyes. It’s like a mask, a performer playing a part he does not truly understand. 

It’s confirmed for him when Percival takes his case. His Percival would never, he’d never take his creatures. He’d promised him that by the spring with trembling hands on Newt’s hips and  a smile lit by the sunset.

He knows people can change. He knows he has. But Percival fights for innocent beings, he does not condemn them.

He tells people he’s going after Credence. He is, he wouldn’t let a child be harmed. But he knows in his heart, he’s going to find out where his Percival is if he has to make the man wearing him scream it.

Of course it’s Grindelwald, that doesn’t surprise him, not after the speech in the interrogation room. 

He let’s MACUSA take him, let’s them take Jacob and everything else. But he will not let them have Percival.

He agrees to get his case from New York, but he sure as hell didn’t say when.

Instead he storms the building, Swoop circling him as the President raises her wand and he tells her to let him see Grindelwald or she wont see another day. She looks so taken a back, but this is not the time for kindness, she had thrown his kindness in his face.

_When Kindness is returned with cruelty, it becomes kind to remind them how the world works. Show them you are not weak in your tenderness, the most beautiful sky can hide a storm._

He holds his fathers words as he takes what Gellert knows, tucking swoop into his sleeve and leaving MACUSA with a smile. 

-

He finds Percival in the evening. A hidden shack in the woods, it has belonged to the Graves’ they used to go there to be safe. A cruel twist of memories from Grindelwald that he had lavished in. 

Percival asks with a broken laugh if he’s dead when Newt holds him, undoing magical bindings and cradling the man against his chest. 

Newt takes him to his case, healing bones and skin and bruises. He nurses Percival back to strength, regailing tales of his adventures. Slowly the man starts to smile again, warming to the creatures as he helps around the case.

-

“You still have him.” Pickett takes to Percival with a squeal of delight, tiny arms hugging his cheek, kissing his jaw as Percival holds the Bowtruckle close.

“He never leaves me.” Newt says it with a shrug, turning away and missing the heartbreak on Percival’s face, a man haunted by his choices. 

They’re different men now. Percival is harder, sharp words and a frown in the mornings, he drinks coffee like a religion, he hasn’t worn his earings in years. He has nightmares, understandably, and sometimes when he wakes he forget’s himself, ready for a fight from the moment eyes open, but he softens with Newt’s touch, trembles with his head in Newt’s shoulder.

Newt has his own, the war let no one go free, traffickers are not kind. He retreats for hours on end, unspeaking, flinching at touch, but Percival is patient, gentle, always there when Newt is ready.

They’re older now, beaten by the world, but together they plaster cuts and bruises fade.

-

Percival apologizes in Winter. Arm linked with Newt’s as they walk quietly through an empty park, warm hot chocolate in hands. Newt tells him he never held it against him, that he never blamed him.

Percival is quiet as they return home, Newt wonders what runs through his mind. 

-

Newt asks him if he thought about him in those years a few nights later. It’s a slip of the tongue, a burning curiosity, looking to each other after a night of laughter. He asks it like he’s afraid Percival will laugh, but Percival looks to him fondly, a work rough hand cupping Newt’s cheek.

“How could I not?”

-

They kiss a week later. Newt isn’t sure who begins it. They’d been regaling that summer, laying back on the mooncalf hill, fingers linked by their heads. 

He looks to Percival who’s watching the false stars in the magical sky, he doesn’t mean to tell him he’s beautiful, he doesn’t mean for many things.

Percival looks to him with an odd vulnerability, it’s strange to him how this man who wields such power, who brings villains to their knees and saves lives every day could look at him in such a way, as if Newt could break him. 

He says it again, shifting closer, fingers tracing a strong jaw, firmer in the words now. 

The lips on him are a ghosting memory, so familiar yet nothing is the same. 

“How can you not hate me?” Percival asks it with a tremor, as if he did something so terribly in protecting his own heart, as if he isn’t the most amazing man Newt has ever met.

“I don’t think anyone can truly hate someone they love.”

There’s a sharp breath between them, words that should have been said so long ago finally aired. 

They come together in a sort of desperation, gripping hair and thighs, kissing until mouths are swollen and nothing is left unsaid, Percival whispers it back, choked in his throat but Newt treasures them all the same, treasure Percival all the same, for all their differences, they still fit so perfectly.

-

He proposes in Spring, thirty one years after they met. Newt meets golden eyes, wide with shock, Aurors cheering around them and he promises against a beaming mouth never to forget him, because how could he? When they’ll be side by side for the rest of their lives.


End file.
